Just Another Drabble Collection
by lifeinanarchy
Summary: I had a short idea for Roxas and Axel and figured I'd start a drabble collection. God knows how often I'll update it and who else will be in it. You'll just have to wait and see :  Rated M for future reference.
1. Pain

Hey guys, decided to start a Drabble Collection. Okay, well I decided to write a drabble. Whether or not I continue it entirely depends on whether or not I have anymore ideas. But I hope you enjoy this one :)

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in this story. Everything apart from plot belongs to Sqeenix/Disney._**

_**Pain**_

* * *

The small blonde laid there, panting with his eyes clenched, teeth bared and his lithe form rolling around as he awaited what was to come. Much to his displeasure, it was more painful he would have anticipated and he grunted in response at the contact.

"Axel, you prick!" The red head just chuckled at the blondes attempt at an insult.

"What's the matter Roxy, can't take a little pain?" The smaller boy glared daggers at the man currently straddling his waist.

"I asked you to help me learn to fight. Not knock my teeth out! And I told you not to call me that!" Roxas clutched at his left cheek and winced as the pain pulsated through the rest of his head. The larger boy got off him and brushed himself off.

"Come on Rox, the real thing is going to be a lot more difficult. And they're not going to hold back." Axel bent down to help the smaller boy up and once his feet were firmly planted on the ground he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry Rox. I just wanted you to know what you were getting yourself into." Axel placed a kiss to the younger boy's forehead. Not knowing what to say, Roxas just returned the embrace and buried his head into the red head chest. Axel chuckled at the childish response and started tugging Roxas off. "Come on Roxy, let's go get some ice cream."

"I told you not to call me that!

* * *

So yes, now that you've read it you are oblidged to review. Oh, I didn't mention that at the start? Whoops :P

You know of course I am kidding but still, I would love reviews. That make it worth while getting up out of bed every morning ... to turn on my computer and see a billion reviews :P

Baci! xx


	2. Toast

Hey I actually updated this thing. Just a short little drabble, I had an idea and just had to put it to paper ... or monitor.

_**Toast**_

"What are you doing?"

Axel walked in to find the younger of the two leaning against the counter peering down into the toaster.

"Making sure my toast doesn't burn." Roxas deadpanned.

"Come on, I need your help with something." Axel gestured towards the living room with his head.

"Can't it wait?" The blonde complained as he spared a glance over at the red head.

"Your toast isn't going to burn Roxas." The older boy closed the distance between them and grabbed Roxas' wrist to tug him to the living room. He pointed to the TV sitting idly on the cabinet.

"What about it?" Roxas shrugged.

"It's broken. Fix it."

"Are you kidding me? You pulled me away from my toast for this!"

"I want to watch TV." Axel complained childishly.

"Fix it yourself!" The younger boy turned on his heel to make his way back to the kitchen but was accosted by a muscular arm wrapping itself around his waist.

"But I want you to fix it Roxas." Axel purred into the younger boy's ear. The smaller boy growled but complied as he turned himself towards the TV. He pressed the switch once just to make sure but when the small black box remained silent he moved himself towards the power point to unplug it.

"Axel!" He received no answer but continued on anyway. "It was just unplugged you idiot." He plugged it back in and turned around to see Axel with a mouthful of food.

"Oh." He mumbled through the mouthful of half chewed food.

"What are you eating?" Roxas eyed him suspiciously.

"…Nothing." But before Roxas said anymore Axel had taken off down the other end of the apartment to lock himself in the room.

"Is that my toast?"

* * *

Come on guys, review please. It's so depressing when I upload stuff and get no feedback for it :(


	3. Nightmare

_**Disclaimer:**__**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in this story. Everything apart from plot belongs to Sqeenix/Disney.**_

_**Nightmare**_

The evening sun was peaking up over the buildings and bathing the small town in an orange glow. People were everywhere; in the park and amongst the tall buildings in the city district but none of them could have been aware of the events that were about to occur.

There was no warning given before the heavens opened up and unleashed its wrath upon the small city of Twilight.

"Axel!" Roxas called to his older roommate and beckoned him to the window. "Axel, quick look outside!" But there was no excitement in his voice like Axel thought there might be. Instead there was fear, his voice hitching on almost every word.

He ran to join his younger counterpart who stood at the window. Roxas turned around as Axel approached, his eyes filled with tears.

"Axel, what is it?" He was sobbing heavily now.

Axel moved closer to look out the window to see that the rain pouring down from the sky was not clear, it was red. It was as red and thick as blood. He reached out for the younger boy and held him in his arms as he bawled into his chest. He was grateful that the blond was no longer looking out the window for within the next few seconds he heard a succession of sickening splatter and he looked up to see the window covered in flesh and entrails.

Axel could hear the screams of the hundreds people outside trying to find shelter as it still poured down, red as blood accompanied with the soft tissue and viscera of God knows who. Lightning flashed wildly as thunder boomed over head making Roxas squeak and hide himself further into Axel's chest.

"What...does...it...mean?" The younger managed to get out between sobs. He clutched onto Axel's shirt even tighter as Axel pulled him in closer.

"I don't know." Axel was too shocked to cry or get mad. It felt all too much like something from a nightmare, but he knew it wasn't.

"I just don't know."

* * *

Ok quit judging guys. So basically I woke up last night from the mother of all thunderbooms. It was so terrifying and loud that I started crying and then the rain hitting my window didn't sound like rain, it actually sounded like viscera and flesh hitting my window. You can imagine how scared I was right? Too afraid to look out the freaking window! So to distract myself I a) held my Yoshi even tighter and b) decided how I would write the fanfiction when I woke up. End of the world type deal, I tried to display the fear in my writing but something tells me it's just not as good as if it was in a movie and you could see the blood and guts.

SO yeah. Not so much of I hope you enjoyed it deal because even I think this is messed up but it's more to practice my writing so tell me what you think please, I would most definitely appreciate it :)

And next chapter of Teenage Dirt Bag coming up _VERY_ soon :)


End file.
